<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Phase by DeepInTheLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352672">New Phase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight'>DeepInTheLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sex, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepInTheLight/pseuds/DeepInTheLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A training session leads to a new stage in Ava and Bucky’s communication.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Ava Starr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Phase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Careful, Star!” Bucky shouted when Ava barely dodged a blow of his metal hand, letting it hit into the hard wall behind her. He didn’t know she had stayed so close on purpose, to test if her reaction was still as sharp as it had been in the days when she hardly needed it since his body would allow anything to come right through it.</p><p>“Close, but not close enough, Barnes!” she announced, taking position to attack him. Ava started calling him by his last name after he began using “Star” for her; she first tried to persuade him to properly pronounce two r’s in the end, but the way he kept saying it like the word had something fairly special to it, so she gave up.</p><p>When they were first paired up for training and occasional missions together, Ava tried to object by saying she always worked alone. To her surprise, Bucky said the exact same thing – and in that moment she knew that they had something in common. The more they worked together, the more she made sure they were in fact the epitome of similar. Like Ava, Bucky had been used as a living weapon for an organization to do their dirty work, only his assignments were even bloodier and extended over multiple decades. Unlike her, he wasn’t tricked into it by empty promises, he was literally brainwashed. But despite all the physical damage Bucky had endured, he never had to live in constant pain like Ava did, so she wouldn’t dare say he got it worse. They had both gotten it bad, and now they were slowly recovering.</p><p>This new work was a great chance for them both to finally do something good and make sense of their lives, and somehow make use out of what had happened to them. Ava’s power was gone since the healing, but she still had the skills she had acquired, so she wasn’t much behind her partner when they did assignments together.</p><p>“Try and dodge this!” she shouted as she began her attack. Ava knew that Bucky was probably stronger physically, but she had learned over years about many ways to overpower such strength. And Bucky knew it too by now. Just a few calculated moves and he was down on the floor, Ava pinning him down with her hands on his neck.</p><p>“That was hell of a good fight, Star,” Bucky acknowledged, and Ava gave him a wicked grin.</p><p>“Not thanks to you, Barnes.”</p><p>He smiled at her in that sad way she got used to, though he didn’t smile too often. She liked that smile, that way his uneasy past reflected on his face and how it mirrored her own.</p><p>“Always a pleasure to fight you, Star,” he spoke, and Ava pursed her lips together.</p><p>“A shame you always lose, isn’t it?” she wondered mockingly.</p><p>“You know I could win if I wanted to.” There was a glimmer of mischief in his eyes she hadn’t seen before, and it made her interested.</p><p>“Oh, really? I told you since the beginning to not go easy on me,” Ava countered.</p><p>“I’m not going easy on you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going with full force.” Bucky looked strangely serious and honest as he said it.</p><p>“Yeah? And why is that?” Ava questioned, suddenly getting extremely interested in the answer.</p><p>“I don’t wanna hurt you,” The simple sincerity in his words made Ava experience a strange, tickling sensation under her skin.</p><p>“Do you care for me?” she dared to ask.</p><p>“I do,” he looked serious.</p><p>Ava remained quiet for a few moments, considering him. He was handsome and kind, she knew that already. She had found over time that she really enjoyed his company. Could there be something more? Only one way to discover. She lowered her head and slowly, giving him time to stop her in case she misinterpreted things, leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>“Ava,” Bucky said when her mouth left his, staring at her with wide-eyed wonder.</p><p>“Is this the way you care for me?” she wondered then.</p><p>“It definitely is. What about you?”</p><p>Ava smiled. The little kiss had been just the last proof she needed for understanding her own feelings.</p><p>“I think I’m better with actions than words,” she spoke as she pressed her lips to his again. He responded, moving his mouth against hers in gentle manner. It tasted so delicious that Ava found herself wanting more – wanting everything. She’s had a few hook-ups before, but they were more about sudden tension that needed to be fulfilled than about anything deeper. Now though, she was feeling like she really needed it, and not just once.</p><p>“How about we find a more comfortable place to continue our training?” she asked suggestively.</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“Like my bed.”</p><p>“We could certainly do that.”</p><p>She got off him to allow him get up the floor, and led the way to her bedroom. It was small and simple, but Ava was used to not having a lot of things in her possession.</p><p>“Come here,” she urged, pulling him into her embrace, then kissed him deeply again.</p><p>“You wanna go all the way?” Bucky asked when they pulled away for breath, his hands settling on her hips.</p><p>“All the way, Bucky,” she responded, and she loved how they suddenly switched to their first names. “Lie down,” she urged, and pushed him to turn around and settle with his back on the small bed. She discarded his boots and then her own, and then climbed on top of him.</p><p>“I really want you, Bucky,” Ava confessed, moving her hand over his massive chest.</p><p>“You have me, Star.”</p><p>“Really? Star again?” she couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>“I don’t mean your last name.”</p><p>“What do you mean then?”</p><p>“I mean you’re like a star that shines in the sky, Ava.” He looked absolutely earnest as he said it, making Ava revel in the realization how deep his care for her was.</p><p>“So that’s why you never use that extra r,” she acknowledged, totally enjoying the fact.</p><p>“That’s the exact reason.”</p><p>In response, Ava kissed him again. Her tongue slid into his mouth and her hands under his loose T-shirt, and Ava hummed when she touched the hard muscles she found there. Bucky moved to sit up and she helped him take the shirt off, then got rid of her own tank top.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Bucky murmured as his hands settled on her breasts, massaging them over her simple sports bra.</p><p>“You think?” Ava had never thought of herself as beautiful; not like she ever considered herself in such categories at all, her mind constantly occupied with more significant things.</p><p>“I know,” Bucky said seriously as he hooked his fingers under the cups and pulled them up. Ava helped him in getting rid of her bra, and once her chest was exposed Bucky roughly rolled them so that she was now the one on her back.</p><p>“See? I could move you like this anytime I want,” he acknowledged before his mouth was on her breasts.</p><p>“Ah!” Ava didn’t even care to find a witty way to ensure him he was wrong, as his kisses felt too good on her skin. Then his eager mouth closed around her left nipple and she knew nothing anymore except how good it felt to be in her amazing partner’s arms. Then his hands slid down her body, and Ava raised up her hips to help him remove the rest of her clothing. Once everything was off, Bucky didn’t waste any time before running his fingers through her dripping folds.</p><p>“So wet, my Star,” he spoke hoarsely as he lowered his head between her thighs, and for a second Ava felt only his breath ghost over her center, but then his hot tongue was between her folds and she screamed out his name in pleasure.</p><p>“Patience, darling, I’ll get you there,” Bucky promised as his lips and tongue explored her whole sensitive area until finding the best place to linger on. The slow, eager moves of his tongue on her clit were quickly bringing her to the heights of pleasure.</p><p>“Oh, Bucky, please!” Ava found herself shouting, and she wasn’t at all embarrassed of the way she was begging.</p><p>In response, Bucky slid his finger into her opening, thrusting roughly along with sucking her clit. The second finger joined the first soon, and when he crooked them both to reach the extra sensitive spot inside her while his mouth kept sucking her in, Ava felt the tension in her body reach its peak and then explode, giving her the most outstanding orgasm she had ever experienced.</p><p>“Ah,” she heard Bucky exhale, and looked at him just to see a smug grin on his handsome face.</p><p>“What is it?” she wondered, partially able to come back to her usual sharp way of communicating with him.</p><p>“You just look so beautiful when you come,” Bucky answered, the look of satisfaction not leaving his features.</p><p>“And you must be very proud that you just made me do it,” Ava smiled in a confident manner herself.</p><p>“You got me, Star.”</p><p>In response, she sat up quickly and pushed him to lie down on his back again.</p><p>“My turn,” she announced, swiftly ridding him of his sweatpants and underwear. She loved the sight of his cock, large and thick, and she wasted no time before acquainting herself with it better, moving her hand up and down as she took to exploring it with her mouth.</p><p>“Ava!” Bucky screamed out, his hips lifting off the bed.</p><p>“Good, isn’t it?” she wondered before giving him a long lick.</p><p>“Too good, Star.”</p><p>“You want something else?”</p><p>“I want the same as you, you know that.”</p><p>With a grin, she lined him up with her dripping opening and sank down on him, taking all of his impressive manhood inside her in one swift motion. His cock felt so good squeezed tightly by her inner walls, and it didn’t take any time to accommodate.</p><p>“Yes!” Ava shouted as she started rocking up and down, supported by a firm grip of Bucky’s strong hands on her hips.</p><p>“So good, baby,” he muttered, keeping eye contact with her. The pleasurable friction was quickly bringing her to the edge again, and when Bucky’s finger made soft contact with her throbbing clit, she almost immediately felt her whole body approaching the strongest climax she had ever experienced.</p><p>“Bucky!” she screamed out as she came, and her lover followed immediately, filling her depths with his come. They both knew this was safe, having managed to have a surprisingly shameless conversation about assassin masters making sure their charges wouldn’t <em>get in trouble</em> even in case they slipped out of control at some point.</p><p>Exhausted in the best way possible, Ava found herself comfortably settling on her side next to Bucky, keeping her hand on his heaving chest and throwing her leg onto his.</p><p>“That was surely the best training session I ever had, Barnes,” she spoke, still panting hard, doing her best to maintain their usual way of communication. Things had definitely changed - for better - but she didn’t want the existing good stuff to change.</p><p>“Can’t say I disagree with that one, Star,” Bucky answered, squeezing her hand in his and giving her a look of warmth and happiness. She could get used to this, Ava realized as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>